Le Shinobi de Jundo
by PhantasmofSpirit
Summary: Long ago, during the attack of the Kyuubi, a strange man appeared to square off with the nine-tailed demon. Unfortunatley, they were both sealed inside Naruto. Years later he finds something that awakens the souls within him. They teach him their ways but unknown to him, they are slowly taking over him. Who will come out on top? The Ninja? The Demon? or The Purifier?


**Prologue - The Attack of the Nine-Tailed Biju & The Arrival of The Purifier**

Long ago, in the Land of Fire, there exists a village known as Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, at this point in time, the village was under great threat from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a giant, nine-tailed fox. One of the nine Biju and the strongest of them all. The Kyuubi was originally sealed inside a woman, Kushina Uzumaki, who was the wife of the current Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Unfortunately, despite being hidden away, they were discovered by a masked man, Madara Uchiha, the most powerful member of the Uchiha clan and co-founder to Konohagakure. He took the couple's newborn son, Naruto, as a hostage to approach Kushina. When he threw Naruto in the air, Minato took it as a cue to save him. Unfortunately, Naruto's blanket was full of explosive tags, forcing the Hokage to teleport away to safely discard the blanket and take Naruto somewhere safe. But even those few seconds were enough for the man to release the Kyuubi and take control of it with his clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, and unleash it upon the village.

After he takes his wife and son to safety, Minato plans to summon Gamabunta, the chief of the Toad Summoning clan to face the mighty fox.

However, the arrival of a certain purifier causes the fate of this world to shift drastically.

This is where are story starts...

* * *

 **[In The Field Outside Of Konoha And Near The Kyuubi]**

* * *

Minato was checking on his wife and son to make sure nothing happened to them.

Minato was a sun-kissed blond-haired man with two frontal bangs framing his face. He wore a white coat, with flame patterns, over his Jonin flak jacket.

"Are you okay?" He asked his beautiful dark red-haired wife.

"Minato..." Kushina said, worried.

Minato chuckled. "Don't worry, I managed to get this far for both of you." He gently places his wife on the grass. "But I don't have much chakra left..."

As he said this, Kushina looked over her husband's shoulder to see the fox running rampant, destroying everything insight. No doubt looking for them.

"Stay here, I'm gonna finish this." Minato promised. He then teleported using the Hiraishin towards the fox.

Kushina watched her husband disappear into the distance, before tending to her infant son in her hands. Suddenly see hears a sound off to her side. She watches as a coulomb of rings fell from the sky, a person appearing in the middle.

The person, from what she can tell, is a man. His skin is pure white, his eyes are covered by his black hat, the rim jutting out infront of him. He's wearing a white, stripped shirt with black sleaves, white pants, and black boots. In his right hand he holds a metallic club. He stands there, doing nothing before he takes notice of her and starts to walk over to her.

"W-Who are you?" Kushina shakily asks.

"I am The Batter. I am here to fulfill my sacred mission." He replies in a monotone voice. He then takes his attention off of her to the fox, which is now fighting a giant toad with someone riding on it.

"What is that?" He asks, not taking his unseen eyes off the scene.

"T-That's the Kyuubi, a demon fox that has been freed to cause destruction. My husband and Gamabunta, the toad, are trying to combat it."

"A demon?"

"Yes, he's one of the most powerful beasts in the Elemental Nations. He..." But the man stopped paying attention to her. His grip tightened around the club. She watched as three, white rings emerged from his back as he pulled his hat further down over his eyes. He stood firm before he said three words that brought chills down Kushina's spine:

 _ **...Purification In Progress...**_

And in the blink of an eye, she watched "The Batter" disappear in a large gust of wind. The wind traveling towards the raging battle. She worried for the safety of her husband.

* * *

 **[The Fight with Kyuubi, Gamabunta & Minato]**

* * *

Minato was on the ropes. He had managed to break the contract between Madara and the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, it was still in a rampage. It managed to wear down both him and Gamabunta. Right now they were trying to block the fox's next attack, but with their current shape they would not be able to survive it. Minato watched helplessly as he fox's paw was plummeting towards him, Until...

 ** _Ultimate Homerun_**

Suddenly, the Kyuubi felt something powerful slam into his snout. Yet even with his size, he was thrown into the walls of Konoha. Minato and Gamabunta stood wide-eyed at the the force that threw the Kyuubi across the village; In the air, was a floating man, dressed in white and black, holding a metal club. Three holy, white rings floating behind him. With an indifferent scowl, he readied his club behind his head. He flew over to where the fox had landed, faster the Minato himself.

The Kyuubi himself was staring at The Batter in pure rage. No one had ever struck him like that! Standing back upright, he charged at The Batter, bringing his paw down on him. It connected, flinging him backwards. Yet that only did 560 damage to The Batter's 5089HP. He recovered his momentum before sending of one of his rings to attack him.

 ** _Alpha: Complete String_**

The ring fired a large blast of energy. The fox raised his arms as a shield, but the force of the blast blew him backwards out of the village, into the empty field. The Kyuubi slowly rose to his legs, readying to pounce back at his opponent, but he soon noticed the figure of Kushina, trying to slowly crawl away with her son. He immediately changed his target and lept for her. Only to have Minato Hiraishin to her then away from the fox's attack. Unfortunately, his lack of chakra only caused him to teleport only a few meters away from where he struck.

"Kushina! Are you okay?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. And so is Naruto." She replied. The fox turned towards them and prepared to strike them down once and for all. Yet he stopped at the pain instantaneously appearing on his head, as he remembered his other opponent. The Batter stood atop his head, bashing in in with his bat.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, when the Fox was Distracted]**

* * *

Minato held his wife and son in his arms, watching the battle near them.

"I'll stop him... one way or another..." Minato promised. "There are things... I must protect... Precious... things..." He stood and faced the fox. "I will never give up... so long as I have that..."

"Wait..." Kushina called out. "I can still... do it..." She focused as chains made of chakra shot out of her lower back, dug through the ground and restrained the fox from the ground below his feet, also binding The Batter to the Kyuubi.

"What?!" The Batter tried to break free of the chains.

 **"These accursed chains again?!"** Kyuubi growled. **"KUSHINA!"** He roared in raged before the chains forced them to the ground.

Kushina stared coughing, making Minato run towards her.

"I'll take... The Kyuubi with me... to my death... to buy us some time... because of you... I became the Fourth Hokage... I became the man I am today... thanks to you." He hugged her "And made me this child's father...! And yet, I'm useless..."

"Don't look so sad... I'm happy... to have been loved by you... to have become... a mother... even in this moment... we should be happy... our family of three is together..." She smiled while lightly rubbing her baby's forehead with her thumb. "However... I wish I could see him grown up."

Her words echoed in Minato's mind. He knew a way to make her wish come true.

"Don't die..." He said. "Preserve your chakra for your reunion with Naruto."

"What?" She said, confused.

"I'll seal the Kyuubi with me... with the Hakke no Fuin Shiki!"

"But you'll die if you use it!" Kushina exclaimed.

"I'll only take half of the Kyubbi with me... And leave the rest for Naruto inside the Hakke no Fuin Shiki..."

Kushina's eyes widened in horror.

"I know what you're going to say... But I realized something... Naruto is the savior Jiraiya thought I would become... By being the World's savior as a Jinchuuriki, the other Countries will no longer see Jinchuuriki as weapons of war."

"But what about before them?!" Kushina asked?

Minato stood up, faced the fox once more and summoned the Shinigami. "Let's believe in him!"

Shinigami's left hand pierced through Minato's soul before extending and grabbing onto the Kyubbi.

"Seal!" Yelled Minato.

Shinigami yanked half of Kyuubi's chakra and left it inside Minato.

Due to losing half of his chakra, Kyuubi shrunk in size. Compared to before, where, even restrained, he was still towering over the trees, he was now, still restrained, barely the height of said trees.

Minato was about to summon an altar for the Eight Trigrams Sealing, when the Kyuubi used last of his strength to break free of the charka chains due to Kushina's exhaustion. He charged towards Minato with intent to kill. He covered his head for brace, when...

 _ **Run with Belief**_

Minato heard the fox roar in pain and a loud thump. He opened is eyes to see the white man, pushing the head of the fox down with his weapon. The rings were feeding him power to help him.

"Now! Do it!" The Batter yelled.

Minato wasted no time in summoning an altar to complete the sealing. He gently took Naruto from Kushina's ams and placed him on the crib.

 **"WHAT?! NO! YOU ARE NOT SEALING ME AGAIN!"** Kyuubi roared as he kept struggling.

The Batter started to loose energy. His strength faltering, the fox did not hesitate to take a last shot by swinging at Naruto with his claw.

However, both parents blocked the claw with their bodies, preventing it from reaching their child.

The Shinigami began completing the second half of the jutsu. Both parents said their final words to their child. The Shinigami took what was left of the Kyubbi and sealed it into Naruto, along with the chakra Minato and Kushina gave him. Unknowingly, The Batter had gotten taken in as well.

The Batter, knowing what his fate was coming to, The Batter send his Add-Ons away from him into the world. Then he threw his bat into the air, just as the sealing was complete and the Kyuubi and The Batter were sealed away.

It was over. The Kyuubi was defeated. However, Minato had already passed away due to the seal, and Kushina was on her death bed. She layed there. Naruto in her arms. Next to her laid the weapon of their unknown savior; the metal bat. Time passed before the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Konoha nin, found them. They looked over the body of the fallen Hokage, before Hiruzen tended to Kushina

"Third..." Kushina said weekly.

"Kushina." The Third came up to her, she gently handed him Naruto.

"Please look after... my child..."Her breath was slowing down. "His name is... Naruto."

"'Naruto'. I'll remember. I'll take full responsibility." He promised. His foot suddenly nudged the bat. "What is this?"

"I-It's the weapon... of our s-savior." She replied. "He s-sacrificed himself to keep the K-Kyuubi at bay so Minato could s-seal him."

"I see, I will make sure he is remembered. Now, please don't speak any more... for his sake, too." He spoke "Kushina, I swear!"

He held the child, and picked up the savior's weapon. He told them to take their bodies back to the village while he cares for their son. The shinobi nodded, and began quickly lifting the bodies back to the village. As he walked back, he looked at the child's face. It was a clear resemblance of his father. However, there were two interesting things about him. 1. He had marks on his cheeks, like those of a fox. 2. Underneath his eyes, there were black marks. Like war stripes, yet these looked to thin to be war paint. Almost like a second pair of eyes.

* * *

 **[The Seal]**

* * *

 **"So, you helped them to trap me again. Unfortunately for you, You were trapped in here with me. So now it's just you and me."**

"I may have be trapped here, but at least I stopped an impure beast from ruining the world. Now that it's just you and me, I can freely purify you."

 **"HA! PURIFY ME?! You must be the biggest fool to ever exist! Sure you hit hard. but your precious weapon and rings are gone! What chance of wining do you think you have?"**

"While it may be true that I lack my Add-Ons, and my most powerful bat... It does not mean that I don't have more."

 **"Hah! So you really think you can beat me? For your sake, and for the kids, I hope you can back your words up."**

"The child. He has been granted the great gift of our power. I will show him the way of purity. And when I purify you, you will help him too."

 **"Hmm. So that's how it's gonna be? Fine. We'll see who will come out on top, and who will control the kid."**

 **ROOOAAARRRR!**

 _ **...Purification in Progress...**_

 **Competence Corruption: 0.01%**

 **Demonic Corruption: 5%**


End file.
